Life,Love,and Reality
by jasam17
Summary: Sam and Jason have the perfect life until one day Sam and Jason's life is turned upside down. theres a special charecter in this story that everyone has been waiting for!
1. married life

-1It had been 3 years since Sam and Jason got married. Like any other relationship they had their ups and their downs but then again what other couples have not had rough patches? They lived together before they decided to get married and Sam had no clue how they had managed to survive that. Between Sam nearly burning the penthouse down and Jason's over protectiveness and then Sam's mess, it was a miracle that they were even still living together.

Sam was sitting on the couch looking through one of their many photo albums. She didn't even realize that Jason had come down the stairs until he reached over her and kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting the blue of his. She reached up and gave him a kiss and then smiled. He walked over to the side of the couch and then picked her legs up and set them in his lap. He began to rub his hand up and down them.

" What are you looking at, honey?" Jason asked sweetly while continuing to rub his arms up and down her legs.

" just one of our photo albums." Sam told him with a smile on her face,

" which one would that be? We have so many of them as it is" sarcasm dripping from his voice.

" oh, don't act like you don't like me taking your picture and it just so happens that it's the one with all the family vacations." Sam told him quite smugly.

" I'll show you a family vacation" Jason said as he lunged for her and reached under her shirt. She laughed and then snorted which then caused Jason to laugh. But not soon enough was there laughter ruined when Jason's cell phone rang.

" yeah" Jason said as he picked it up. " I'll be right there" he said as he hung up.

" you got to go to work" she said as she stuck her lip out to pout.

" yep but I will see you later" he said as he got up and lent her to give her a kiss but she moved her head and then he ended up slobbering all over her cheek.

" Jason I wanted a kiss not a bath" she said as she put her hand to his cheek.

" I really got to go or sonny will kill me, love you! Be safe." he said as he walked to the door.

" love you too, and that's double for you" she said as he walked out the door.

A few seconds later her popped his head back in the door.

" always" he said causing her to turn around and laugh. He smiled and then turned around and walked out the door and over to the elevator.


	2. photographs

-1Sam went and sat back down on the couch. She then again picked up the family photo album of them on the beach. She smiled and then began to page through the book stopping at certain pictures. She stopped on one of Sonny and Carly standing in the ocean, then there is the one of Sonny on one side of Sam and then Carly on the other side of her. They all looked so happy.

Sam began paging through some more of the pages. She saw some more pictures of Sonny and Carly, Michael and Morgan but she didn't see any of Alicia yet. She figured those ones were in the back of the album. She smiled and then continued paging through the book. She smiled when she stopped on one special picture.

Actually its 2 pictures. The first one was of Jason and Sam under the sun set. Jason was in a nice pair of black slacks and a nice black button up shirt. Sam wore a red halter top dress that was shorter in the front and longer in the back that accented her bronze tan, it almost looked like a Cajun tan, with a sexy pair of red high heels. She wore her hair down and it flowed perfectly on her shoulders and it accented her face perfectly. Jason had his arm around her waist and she had hers around his neck. She flipped the next page and it was them in their same outfits but he was holding her in his arms and he was standing in the ocean pants and boots still on him. he had the widest smile and his eyes were filled with a happiness.That was one of her favorites.

She picked up her glass of water and took a drink. She then continued looking through the book. She came to her absolute favorite one. Jason was in his swimming trunks standing on the beach, on the edge of the water with their daughter Alicia on his shoulders. She had the biggest smile on her face and Jason had a matching one on his face. God he loved that little girl. She was the light of his life, the light of both their lives. She finished paging through the book and then put it down on the coffee table. She picked up the phone and called the only person she thought of.

" Morgan" Jason answered the same way he always does.

" hey, its me" Sam told him

" hey, how is it going?" he asked her.

" I am tired. But that's not the reason I called you" Sam told him.

" what do you need?" Jason asked her.

" um- do you want to pick Alicia up or do you want me to?" Sam asked.

" Sam can you do it, I have a ton of work to do. I will try to be home early so I can see her before she has to go to bed." Jason told her

" yeah, sure but you get to read her a bedtime story tonight. You promised.

" yes I remember. I will see you when I get home" Jason said and then hung up.

Sam laid back down on the couch. She looked at her watch. She had 3 hours until she has to go pick up Alicia from sonny's. she silently smiled thinking of Jason reading a bedtime story to their daughter. When they first got together, she couldn't see him doing something like that but now she cant see him not doing something like that. With that thought she closed her eyes and then fell asleep.


	3. Meet Alicia

-1Sam laid back on the couch and closed her eyes. She quickly thought of Alicia and a smile followed. God did she love that little girl more than life itself, but not as much as Jason does.

Sam and Jason welcomed their beautiful daughter Alicia Renee Morgan on June 18th 2001 at 3:30 in the afternoon. It was the best day of their lives, but what made it even more special is that June 18th is fathers day.

They were both so very happy that they had completely forgotten what day it was until it finally dawned on Sam that their daughter was born on that special day for all the daddies in the world. In fact Sam can remember the very first words out of her mouth after Alicia was born were " Happy Fathers Day Jason!" that's when it dawned on him. He smiled and looked at Sam and replied by saying "yes, it is" and then giving her a kiss.

She could have been born any day and it wouldn't have mattered. She was the perfect part from each one of them. Alicia of course has her mommies dark brown hair color and her daddies sparkling blue eyes. Even if you didn't know it, you could tell just by looking at her, she has her mommies looks and her daddies personality. She was just perfect all around, just like her daddy.

She was deep in dream land thinking about those picture books she looked at earlier, when her sleep was interrupted by a shrill noise of a cell phone. It took her a few minutes to realize it was actually her phone. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed it, with out looking at the caller id she answered it,

" hello" Sam said quietly and with sleep still evident in her voice.

" Sam, its Carly. Were are you, your late."

" oh, my god. I am so sorry. I am on my way now." Sam said as she quickly got off the couch and headed for the door of the penthouse.

_I am always late when it comes to picking her up. Geese when Jason used to be late when she was younger, I would always complain. Now look at me. I am turning into Jason. Only I am the one from a couple years ago!_

She got in her car and ran her hands through her hair. She backed out of the parking garage and headed toward Carly's home.


	4. family interaction

-1Jason walked in the penthouse a few minutes after Sam left to pick up Alicia. He realized that Sam must have been running late because of the mess she made on the couch. He could tell she had fallen asleep and was woken up and had to rush out the door. He chuckled and then walked into the kitchen for a beer.

He grabbed his beer and then walked back out to the living room to play a game of pool until his two favorite girls got home. After a few minutes of his game, he decided to make dinner. He left his open beer on the pool table and his jacket on the couch and then headed into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Sam and Alicia walked through the door. Sam saw Jason's jacket on the couch and then she saw the open beer bottle and she knew that he was home. She also smelled something really good and she knew that he was cooking in the kitchen. She also knew that Alicia really wanted to see her daddy!

Sam bent down to Alicia's ear " guess what I think daddy is in the kitchen and I bet that he really wants to see you!"

Alicia's eyes immediately lit up and she got really excited.

" yeah, yeah" she yelled jumping up and down. She was really excited to see her daddy.

" yeah. I think he's in the kitchen cooking supper. Why don't you go in and surprise him."

Alicia immediately took off towards the kitchen. Sam couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head and then she sat down on the couch. A few minutes later she was accompanied by a laughing little girl and her daddy. Jason set her on his lap and then leaned over to kiss Sam.

" hey, how is my beautiful wife?" Jason asked her and then put his hand on her knee.

" good. Even though I did fall asleep and I was late picking up Alicia from Carly but other than that it was good"

" that's good." he turned his attention to his daughter " and what did you d yo day, princess?"

" I playwed wif Morgan and then I helwed uncle Sonny make cookiees."

" oh really, and did you have fun?"

" yes" she told him. She got up off his lap and then headed up to her playroom. Leaving Sam and Jason all alone in the living room.

" So what are we going to do tonight?" Jason asked Sam running his hand up and down her thigh.

" Well, Alicia is going to stay with Carly tonight, so we will have the whole place to ourselves." Sam told him with a smile on her face. Jason leaned over and kissed Sam. The kiss was short but sweet. He got up a few seconds later pulling her up with him. She looked at him funny which caused him to look at her funny.

" wh-what" he chuckled and she still looked at him funny.

" I have to check on the spaghetti and I want you to come with me." he told her and then put his arm around her waist. She smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

" what time is Carly coming to pick up Alicia or do we have to take her?" Jason asked Sam and then turned back to check on the sauce.

" Carly will be here about 5:30 to get her and will drop her off tomorrow morning." Sam told Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulders.

" so then I guess, it will be just the two of us for dinner." Jason told her while continuing to stir the pasta sauce.

" yeah. I guess so. I think I am going to get Alicia ready for her slumber party." Sam told Jason and then headed for the stairs.

A few minutes later the door opened and in walks Carly. " jase where are you?" she asked. She waited a few seconds for him to appear. Slowly he came walking out of the kitchen.

" were is my favorite little girl at?" she asked looking around.

" Sam is upstairs with her, getting her ready. She will be down in a few minutes" Jason said turning back to finishing his game of pool.

Sure enough a few minutes later Alicia comes bounding down the stairs followed by Sam. By this time Jason is sitting in the chair waiting for them. Alicia immediately looked for Jason and when she found him, she immediately went into his lap, her arms around his neck.

" so what do you ladies plan on doing tonight?'" Jason asked her after sitting her on his lap

" make up! Maybe even on uncle Sonny" Jason looked at her and then laughed. He couldn't imagine Sonny wearing make up. Jason looked at Sam and could see that she was also laughing.

" ok princess. Say goodnight to daddy. Aunt Carly and you really need to get going." Sam told Alicia.

Alicia turned her attention back to Jason and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. " goodnight daddy, I love you" she said and then rested her head on his shoulders like she used to when she was a baby.

" goodnight princess. I love you to. You be good for aunt Carly." he told her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" ok daddy I will I promise." she said and then hugged him again.

" Good girl" Jason said returning the hug. " now why don't you go say goodnight to mommy" Jason told her. She gave him a goodnight kiss and then hopped off his laugh.

" she's in the kitchen" Jason said as she headed that way.

A few minutes later Sam and Alicia , and Carly all came out of the kitchen. She gave her mommy and daddy one more hug and kiss before they headed out the door.

A few minutes later Jason announced that dinner was ready. Sam smiled realizing that it was the first time in a long time they were going to have dinner, just the two of them alone. This was going to be a good night. She could feel it!


	5. their last night

-1

Sam smiled realizing that Jason has made her dinner and they would actually be eating alone together, just the two of them. It had been along time since it was jus the two of the them and they needed to reconnect.

Jason made the best spaghetti and meatballs and they even had wine, well she had the wine, Jason had a beer. After dinner Sam sat on the couch while Jason cleaned the kitchen. Awhile later Jason came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Sam. He picked up her feet and began running them. After he rubbed them, he ran his hands up her chest and then kissed her. One thing led to another and then they ended up in the bedroom.

They had talked for a couple of hours more, while she laid on his chest and he rubbed her back. They were both laughing. She had no clue what time they had fallen asleep, but Sam and Jason were woken up by the phone.

" yeah" she said gently into the phone unlike Jason who was usually grumpy in the middle of the night when he answers the phone.

" I'll be right there. Yeah, yeah, ok bye!" she said and the hung up.

" who was that? What did they want" Jason asked tiredly.

" that was Carly. Alicia cant sleep and she left her teddy in my car, so I am going to bring it to her." Sam said, getting up out of bed.

Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed. He kissed her cheek.

" I will go, you stay here and get some sleep." Jason told her while he started climbing out of the bed.

" no, Jason I will go." she said and then kissed his cheek.

Jason smiled and then kissed her. " ok hurry back" he said.

Sam smiled and then kissed Jason back." I will. I promise."

Just as Sam was about to leave she heard Jason yell " I love you'

" I love you too!" she told him and then walked out the door

Little did Jason know that that would be the last time that they would be like that. Life was about to change drastically and its is not to the better.


	6. the accident

-1Sam walked out of Sonny and Carly's house after she had just dropped off Alicia's toy . She opened her purse and picked up her cell phone and dialed the one voice that she really wanted to hear. After dealing with Alicia and her crying and then there was Carly and how she talked so much about nothing Sam knew anything about.

" Morgan"

" hey Jason, it's Sam. I am on my way home."

" how is Alicia?" Jason asked.

" she is fine, now. I will be home soon." Sam told him.

" okay. Be careful. See you soon." Jason told her.

" I will. Love you" Sam told him.

" Love you too" Jason said as he hung up.

Sam put her phone in her purse and then looked at her watch. The time is 10:30. It was getting late. Sam walked over to her car and got in. she drove for a while and then pulled up to a red light. She was about a block away from the apartment building that she lived in with Jason. The light turned green and she began to go but before she realized it a car ran the read light and slammed head on into her car.

Jason sat on the couch in the penthouse and glanced at the clock. Sam is running late he thought to himself. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number, but there was no answer. He was now beginning to worry. She wasn't picking up her phone. What if something is wrong? What if she was hurt?

After another half hour had passed he was getting this nagging feeling that something was very wrong. Jason paced for a few minutes but then decided that it was driving him crazy so he decided to go into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He picked it up and was barely able to take a drink when the phone rings. He runs from the kitchen to the phone and quickly picks up the phone.

" hello" he says out of breath

" is this Mr. Morgan?" the voice asks into the phone

" yes" he says with an eerie tone to his voice.

"may I ask why you are calling?" Jason asks really freaked out.

" there has been an accident"


	7. whats wrong with my wife?

-1" there has been an accident"

That was all that Jason needed to know before he started freaking out. Jason took a deep breath before asking who it was but he had a feeling that it was her..

" who was involved?" Jason asked.

" Samantha Morgan." the police officer said.

" Sam, is she ok?" Jason asked really freaked out.

" she's on her way to the hospital." the officer said and then hung up.

Jason raced to his car, got in and sped away to the hospital. He picked his phone and then dialed Sonny's number. He looked at his clock and realized it was 11:30 at night. Sonny was probably in bed, but he didn't care.

" yeah" he answered gruffly sleep evident in his voice.

" Sonny, its Jason. Sam was in an accident and I am on my way to the hospital."

" is she okay?" sonny asked.

" I don't know, they wouldn't tell me over the phone." Jason told him.

"we'll meet you there" sonny told Jason and then hung the phone up. He reached over to wake Carly up.

By the time he woke Carly up and they were ready to go it was about the time that Jason arrived at the hospital. He parked his car in one of the spots and ran into the emergency room where he ran into Bobbie.

" Bobbie how is she?'" Jason asked out of breath from running.

" she's critical. She's in x-ray at the moment and the doctor should be out to see you soon." she told him.

" what happened? They didn't tell me what happened?" Jason asked.

Bobbie took a breath and then continued. " she was hit head on by a drunk driver "

Jason took a breath and then continued. " how bad is it?" Jason asked her. He was almost afraid to ask but he had to know.

" the doctor thinks that she may have broken her back." she told him.

" what will that do to her?" he asked again.

" if she did break her back, she may never walk again. Now if you excuse me I have to take this." she said and then walked away.

He nodded his head and then went and sat in the waiting room. " she may never walk again" replayed over and over in his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by a tall man in a whit coat. " Mr. Morgan" the doctor said pulling Jason from his thoughts.

Jason quickly rose and shook the mans hand. " my name is Dr. Bryce and I am the one in charge of your wife's case and I am also a neurologist, head of neurosurgery."

After talking to him for a minute he finally asked the question he really wanted to know.

" how is my wife?"


	8. waiting

-1" how's my wife?"

" I have the results of her MRI and CT Scan. It appears that she has a broken back. The scan shows that in one location a portion of her spine is severed." the doctor told him.

Jason was about fell to his knees, but he remained strong and continued the conversation.

" what does that mean for Sam?" Jason asked.

" it means that she is paralyzed from the waist down and will probably never walk again..

" does she have any other injuries." Jason asked.

" she has a mild concussion but luckily she didn't suffer a head injury, she bumped her head, she has some bruised ribs and she will be sore for a few days." the doctor told him. "I will check back later. Again I am sorry" he said and then walked away.

Jason sat down to wait until he could see his wife. He was also waiting for Sonny and Carly. What the doctor had told him kept replaying in his mind " paralyzed" " waist down", " never walk again" as soon as he put his head back they finally arrived.

" Jason, what happened?" sonny asked him.

" Sam was hot head on by a drunk driver." Jason told him.

" oh my god, Jase is she okay?" Carly asked.

Jason put his head down and shook his head. He looked up at them and his eyes were glossy like he was about to cry. " Jase, what is it? What's wrong?" Carly asked again.

He took a breath and then began.

" Sam suffered a concussion, some bruised ribs, she has some bumps and bruises. The doctor said she should heal fine from those injuries but she also-----"

" also what?" Carly asked again.

" Sam severed a majority of her spinal cord. The doctor says that she is paralyzed and probably will never walk again"

" oh my god Jason. I am so sorry." Carly said. " I think I am going to go for a walk. It s really hot in here and I don't feel so good."

" I will go with you" Sonny told her. " we will be back in a while"

Jason sighed and put his head back. Before he knew it he was being woken by a doctor.

" Mr. Morgan, you can see your wife now"


	9. Sonny's advice

-1" Mr. Morgan , you can see your wife now" the doctor told Jason.

"Which room is she in?" Jason asks the doctor

" room 422, just down the hall and the third door on your left."

" thanks" Jason said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded his head and then walked away.

Sonny nodded his head towards the doctor and after the doctor was gone, he turned his attention back toward his best friend. " Jason, how are you holding up?" he asked as he returned from his walk with Carly alone.

Jason let out a deep breath and shook his head. " I think I have to agree with Carly on this one. I don't feel good anymore."

Jason didn't feel good at all. He was getting light headed and dizzy. He felt his kneels begin to shake and he knew at any moment he would be on all fours. He quickly dropped in the chair and he put his face and his hands. Sonny was right there next to him with a supporting hand on his friends shoulder.

" sonny, I don't think I can do this. I don't know how to help. For the first time in my life I feel so helpless. I feel like my hands are tied and I don't know how to help. What do I do Sonny, what do I do?" Jason asked Sonny with helplessness evident in his voice.

" the best way you can help your wife is to be there to support her. She is going to need you to be there and support her. To help her through this. You have to be strong for your wife, Jason, Sam is about to find out that she is never going to walk again and she is going to need you."

" I know."

" you need to go to her and be there for her. You need to be there." sonny told Jason." now go"

Jason nodded and then stood up. He headed down the hall towards Sam's room. Sonny was right, he needs to be strong for his wife. This is probably the hardest thing they are ever going to go through.

He stopped in front of room 422 and looked in the window. He could see his wife laying so helplessly in the bed. He took a deep breath, opened the door and walked into the room. He walked over to the bed and took her hand. He looked at her and surveyed the damage. Sam's face was covered in bruises. He mainly noticed the bruise around her eye and on her cheek bone. He gingerly ran his finger over it she had a neck brace on to keep her from moving. Her arms were also covered in bruises. After seeing all those bruises he could only imagine how many other ones she has and how sore she was going to be when she woke up.

He stood up and gingerly kissed each one of her bruises on her face. He sat back down and picked up her hand in his and then kissed it. He sat back in his chair and just watched her, hoping that she would wake up. Before he knew it he had dozed off.


	10. middle of the night scare

-1Jason was awoken by a woman calling his name. he looked at his watch and it read 2:30 am. Jason rubbed his eyes and then looked at his cell phone. He had one missed call and one new message. He pushed view on the phone and then read the message. It read:

_Jason, we checked in on you and you were asleep so we decided not to bother you. Sonny and I are heading home. Call us if anything happens. Give Sam our love. don't forget to call us any time. I mean it Jason- Carly"_

He smiled. He looked back at Sam and saw that there was no change. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes again. He was awoken by the same woman calling his name. he chose to ignore it, but it kept getting louder and louder. After about the 10th time he realized that it sounded like Sam that was calling him.

His eyes immediately shot open and he looked at his wife. He was right. It was her. He could see that she was awake and was scared and confused.

" Jason?" Sam asked really scared.

" yeah, Sam I am right here."

" Jason what happened? Where am I ?"

" take it easy Sam. You were in an accident. Your in the hospital. I am right here." Jason told her soothingly.

" Jason, it hurts" Sam told him in pain.

' OWWWWW! OWWW! Jason make it stop hurting." OWWWWWWW"

" Sam what is it? What hurts? Jason was asking really concerned.

" my back ,it hurts Jason! It hurts!"

Jason ran to the door and yelled out as loud as he could " we need some help in here!!!!!!!"

He ran back to Sam and grabbed her hand again. " I am here honey. Sam, look at me, just concentrate on me." Jason told her frantically.

" Jason, please. OWWWWWWW my back hurts, make it stop. Please-------make it stop! Owwwhhhh"

"Sam, just focus on me. I am right here and I am not going anywhere. Just look into my eyes and take nice long deep breaths. Squeeze my hand and just focus on me. I am right here with you" Jason leaned down and put his forehead on her forehead and then wiped the tears away. Just then the doctor comes running in.

He does a quick evaluation of Sam and he pushes Jason out of the room. A few minutes later he came out.

" how is she?" Jason asked. " she was in a lot of pain."

" I gave her a sedative and we will start her on pain medications. She is a sleep at the moment." notify me the minute she wakes up again." he said and then walked away.

Jason walked back into the room. He sat down in the chair. He leaned his head back , ran his head over his eyes and thought to himself, it is going to be along day.


	11. here we go again

-1A few minutes later Bobby and two orderlies returned. Bobby looked at Jason and handed him some forms. He looked at her confused so she continued.

" I need you to fill these medical forms for Sam. She has no other family. Also Sam's doctor wants to take her for some more x rays."

Jason nodded his head and then walked over to Sam's bed, leaned down and gave her a kiss. " I will be here when you get back, I promise"

Bobbie nodded her head and then they proceeded to take Sam to x ray. After about 15 minutes Bobbie came back with no Sam. Jason looked at her and could tell that something was wrong.

" what's wrong and where is Sam?" Jason asked concerned.

" Sam is still in x ray and then the doctor will be in to talk to you." she said as she walked out. Not even 5 minutes later, not one but two doctors came in the room.

" Mr. Morgan this is Dr. Jameson. He is the emergency orthopedic surgeon on call"

" hi nice to meet you" Jason told him as he shook the doctors hand.

" Dr. Jameson, how is my wife?" Jason asked.

Dr. Jameson took a deep breath. " I think that you should sit down." As soon as he saw that Jason was sitting he continued.

" as we looked at the second x ray, we discovered that there was more damage than we initially had thought. We initially thought that only a small portion of Sam's spine was broken, but the second x ray showed that over half of her lower spine was severed."

The doctor paused and looked at Jason. He had his head in his hands and when he looked up at the doctor, he could see tears forming in his eyes.

" so what do you have to do?" Jason asked.

" we have to operate immediately and hoe that we can fix the damage to her spinal cord but there is a really big possibility that the damage is irreparable. I just need you to sign a couple of forms"

Jason nodded as the doctor got up. " do you have any more questions for me?"

" my wife really wants to have a baby. Will she still be able to?"

The doctor looked at Jason with sad eyes. " probably not but I will check out everything when we get inside."

He got up and then walked away and then the nurse brought in the forms and Jason signed them quickly. He wasn't going to be able to see her before the surgery because they were taking her straight there from x ray. He put his head in his hands and then sighed but quickly whipped out his cell phone and then dialed Sonny's number. He quickly looked at his watch and realized it was 3:45 in the morning but he didn't care.

" yeah" Sonny asked

" hey Sonny its Jason, I think you need to get down her to the hospital"

Sonny quickly sat up and by this time Carly was now awake and really worried.

" why, Jason did something happen?" Sonny asked Jason and then Carly asked Sonny the same question but he shooed her off with his hand and gave her an evil glare.

" Um Sam woke up with some pain in her back and the doctor thought nothing of it but a few minutes later they showed up to take her to x ray"

" is she alright?" Sonny asked again.

" no, they called in the emergency orthopedic surgeon because the damage to Sam's back was far worse then they thought, so they had to take her for emergency surgery." by this time Jason had tears forming in his eyes.

" ok we will be right there." Sonny said as he hung up the phone.

" what Sonny, what's wrong?" Carly asked getting worried.

Sonny looked at her and all he said was " we have to go"

-----------------------------15 minutes later------------------

Carly came down the stairs to get everything ready so they could head over to the hospital.

" Leticia, please come down here" Carly called up the stairs.

" yes, Leticia asked.

" Sonny and I have to go to the hospital. I need you to watch the boys while we are gone. I don't know what time we will be back so please tell Michael that I will call later?"

" absolutely" she said. " thank you" Carly said as her and Sonny headed out the door.


	12. out of surgery

-1Sonny and Carly arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later. They rode up to third floor and as soon as the elevator stopped Carly was out and looking for Jason. After a few minutes of searching, they found him in the chapel. Carly ran up to Jason and gave him a hug and then both if them sat down next to him.

" how is she? What happened?" Sonny asked.

" well I was awoken by a woman and I didn't think anything of it. I checked my cell phone and saw your message. Then I fell asleep again and then was awoken by the same woman and it turned out to be Sam. She began suffering from back pain but they sedated her. A few minutes they come back and want to take her to x ray. That when Bobbie came in….." he quickly pause.

" what else happened Jason?" Carly asks.

" well Bobbie comes back and announces that the doctor will be in to see me but instead of one doctor there is two. Dr. Bryce and Dr. Jameson who is head of orthopedics. They tell me that her x rays are worse then they thought and now instead of a small portion of her back being broken, they think its over half of her spine is severed and may be permanently damaged plus they don't know if she will ever be able to have kids."

Jason sighs and puts his head in his hands.

" oh, Jase, I am so sorry. She will get through this. She wont leave you she cant. You just hang in there and keep praying and I know your not into that stuff very much but she needs your prayers and ours also. I need to get some air" Carly says and then walks away.

" Carly is right Jason. You need to pray for her. You may feel like you cant do anything for her but your wrong. Prayer is a very powerful thing and it will help Sam. Plus I know how hard this is and no matter what we are all here for you." Sonny told him and then put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jason smiled and then looked at Sonny. He took a deep breath and then ran a hand through his hair.

" Sam is going to be devastated. I don't know which one is worse, finding out that you may never be able to have a baby or finding out you are paralyzed. Sam is a good person and she doesn't deserve this" by now Jason had tears running down his face. " why couldn't it have been me? Why her?" Jason shouted and then put his face in his lap.

Jason leaned his head back and then closed his eyes. He was thinking about how he was going to tell Sam that she may not be able to have kids and that she may also be paralyzed from the waist down and may not walk again. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

A little later he was shook awoke by Sonny. He turned to Sonny and then looked at him. He then looked at his watch and he could see that it read 6:15 in the morning.

" Bobbie just told me that Sam's surgery is done and the doctor will be out soon to talk to us." Sonny told Jason.

Jason nodded and then looked around for Carly. He couldn't find her and then her finally spotted her asleep spread across the chairs. Jason just had to chuckle, a little bit seeing her like that.

" why don't you take her home? There is nothing that you can do here for Sam tonight. I will call and let you know on any updates on her condition.

" I just want to know how her surgery went and then we will leave." sonny said and then proceeded to go wake up Carly. As soon as he got her up they spotted the doctor.

" how is my wife?" Jason asked immediately.

The doctor looked at Jason and took a deep breath. He looked down at the floor and then back up at Jason.

" I am sorry , I am afraid I have some bad news………………."


	13. Unexpected news

-1" I am afraid I have some bad news………" the doctor began. He motioned for Sonny, Carly and Jason to sit down. He then sat down next to Jason. Jason then nodded and signaled him to continue. " lets start off with the good news. Sam's back is severely broken but in time it should heal and it looks like she will have some problems with her back but she will be able to walk. All of her other minor injuries should heal up just fine. She will be sore from her bruised ribs. Other than that she should make a full recovery."

Jason looked at the doctor and asked the question which he already knew the answer to, he just hoped he wasn't right.

" and the bad news?" Jason asked cautiously.

" well there is two pieces of information that I should share with you. The first thing surprised us. Let me be the first to tell you that Mrs. Morgan is pregnant but with the damage that was sustained she probably wont carry the baby to term and she may never be able to have any more children."

" what's being done to help the baby?" Sonny asked and then looked at the doctor.

" we will monitor both the mother and the baby but the first 48 hours are critical. If you have any more questions don't hesitate to page me but I need to take this. Please excuse me." the doctor said and then walked away.

Jason sat there and stared at his hands. He was going to be a father again. and now his baby may not live. He just cant believe Sam didn't tell him and now it may be too late.

" Did anyone else know about this?" he asked Sonny and Carly. He grew even more upset when he found out that she knew. " why didn't you tell me?" Jason yelled at Carly.

She sighed and looked at him. " Sam promised me not to tell you. It was suppose to be a surprise for you, she was going to tell you in a couple of days." Jason looked confused. " why a couple of days?" Carly looked at Jason and cant believe he forgot what day it was. " Sam wanted to surprise you on your birthday. She really wanted to tell you but she knew it would be a good birthday present and you would be really happy."

Now Jason felt really bad. How could he be mad when she was planning on telling him that she was pregnant on his birthday. " Jason were going to go." sonny said as they walked away. After they left he decided to head to the cafeteria to get a coffee and wait to hear any news on Sam. He decided to take his time because she was still in recovery and he knew they wouldn't let him see her yet. But he froze dead when he heard his name being called.

"JASON MORGAN, PLEASE REPORT TO THE NURSES STATION!"

He nearly dropped his coffee and then ran toward the nurses station. When he got there, he saw Sam's doctor. " Mr. Morgan, Sam is in her room now and she is starting to come around. You can go see her.

Jason nodded and then headed down the hall to her room. He looked in the window and then took a breath and decided to head in. when he looked up he noticed that she was starting to wake up. He rushed over to her bed and took her hand in his.

" J-Jason.." she asked confused. He ran a hand over her cheeks and through her hair. "yeah I am here and I am not going anywhere

Sam smiled and leaned into his touch. It then hit her " what about the baby?"

Sam's smile faded and then she started to freak out "Jason, what about the baby?"


	14. Telling Sam

-1"Jason, what about the baby?" Sam asked getting really concerned?

Jason looked at her and squeezed her hand gently. This was going to break her heart. Jason could feel his heart starting to break.

" J-Jason, what is it? What's wrong with the baby?"

" Sam I need you to calm down" Jason told his wife who now had tears running down her cheeks. " both you and the baby are critical right now. So far you both are fine but wi--" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

" but what, Jason?" Sam asked upset and confused. She looked at Jason and the look that she had in her eye was beginning him to deny what she already knew in her heart. That the doctors don't think that their baby wasn't going to live.

Jason looked at Sam with Sad eyes. He moved closer to her and then gently grabbed her hand tighter. He then brought it up to his lips and kissed it. He took a deep breath and then tried to continue.

" Sam, honey. According to the doctors because of all the damage that you sustained in the accident, they don't think that the baby isn't going to survive very much longer." Jason looked at Sam who now had tears running down her cheeks. He could tell even though she wasn't looking up at him. Sam had her head buried in her hands and she was shaking.

" Sam, honey look at me." Jason told her and then gently lifted her chin up so that her eyes could meet his. " I am so sorry. I know how much this baby means to you." he then got up and scooted closer to her. He wrapped her up in his arms and just held her there, not letting her go. Sam pulled away and then looked at Jason.

" Jason, you must hate me"

" why would I hate you Sam?" Jason asked confused.

" I didn't tell you that I was pregnant. You are going to be a father and if the baby had died. You never would of known. What kind of wife am I?" Sam said with tears in her eyes.

" Sam, you are the most wonderful woman that I know. You are the best wife that any man can ask for and I am really lucky that you are my wife. I don't blame you for any of this including not telling me about the baby. I know that it was suppose to be a birthday present to me. Please don't hate yourself." Jason reached up with the pad of his thumb and wiped her tears away.

Sam looked at Jason and he could of sworn he saw her smile for just a brief second. " we need to focus on the baby. He or she isn't gone yet" Jason said and then pulled Sam into and embrace. He felt her nod slightly and loosen up. Jason pulled back and then looked at Sam and then smiled.

" I promise you Sam, one way or another we are going to give Alicia a little brother or sister.


	15. nothing will ever be the same again

-1

It had been two days and Sam was still in the hospital. So far her and the baby were both doing fine. Sam has had no signs of cramping or anything to indicate that there was anything wrong with the baby. Jason was sitting next to Sam's bed reading a magazine, when all of a sudden she immediately flung the covers back and got out of bed quickly.

" Sam, what is wrong?" Jason asked concerned at the sudden movement. He looked at her and he knew that doctors were wrong. She didn't have any problems walking .

" I have to pee really bad." she said and then ran off towards the bathroom. After a few minutes he heard Sam crying. He jumped up out of his chair and then headed to the bathroom. When he got in there, he saw Sam curled on the floor crying out in pain.

"Sam, what happened?" Jason asked immediately at her side.

" owwww Jason, it hurts. Something's wrong with the baby!!"

Jason bent down and then scooped Sam up in his arms and quickly ran her back to the bed. " I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!!!!" Jason yelled out the door. He ran back to the side of the bed and squeezed Sam's hand.

" Jason, it hurts." Sam cried out.

" I know, I need you to breath. Just calm down and breath" Jason told her calmly.

" I cant loose this baby Jason. I cant go through that again." Sam said with tears running down her cheeks.

Jason bent down and wiped the tears away. " I know Sam" not even a couple of seconds later the doctor was in the room and pushing him out the door.

No more than 10 minutes later Sam's doctor was out in the hall to talk to Jason.

" what is happening?" Jason asked getting worried.

" Jason, Sam is experiencing cramping. It appears that there is nothing more that we can do for the baby. I am so sorry but Sam is having a miscarriage."

" is there anything that you can do?" Jason asked

" all we can do is give her pain medication but as for the baby. I am sorry there nothing more we can do.

Jason was staring at the wall, when all of a sudden he heard it. "nooooooooooooooo" was all that Sam said that made his heart break.

Jason walked back into the room to see his wife laying on her side facing the wall away from Jason.

Jason walked in and sat on the bed.

" Sam?" he called out. She turned to face him and had tears falling down her cheeks.

Jason looked at Sam and his heart was breaking. "come here" she immediate went into his arms where the tears began to fall and then turned into painful sobs.

" I am so sorry about the baby. I know how much you wanted it so bad."

--------------------------1 hour later----------------------------------

Sam was finally asleep. Jason held her until she cried herself to sleep. Jason sat there and looked at her for a minute. He then stepped out in the hall to call Sonny and Carly.

Jason let the phone ring a few times but no one answered. Finally it just went to voicemail.

" _you've reached Sonny" _ Jason decided to leave a quick message and then hung up. He walked back to Sam's room and looked at her laying in the bed. The look that she used to have in her eyes was gone. Sam will never be the same. Neither will he. Loosing this baby had affected them more than he thought which left him wondering: will anything ever be the same again?


End file.
